


Assessment

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 Words to Baker Street [18]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes has something to say to his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assessment

I never get your limits, Watson.

I've told you that before, and will again, if only to cure you one day of your unfortunate modesty. How many other men would follow me into danger so willingly, even when my own fear of looking a fool keeps me from sharing my plans? How many other men would have the patient strength to wean me from my demons? How many other men would see through my facade, and recognize the loneliness that is my life?

The best and wisest man you have ever known? Look again! I know you possess a mirror!

**Author's Note:**

>  **From the Watson's Woes Prompt:** “Promise me you'll always remember: You're braver than you believe, and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think.” -- A.A. Milne


End file.
